


Pull off your mask

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pull away your mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: A lot of sexy situations revolved around a simple request, "Pull off your mask."UPDATEDCOMPLETE





	1. Raphael & Traximus

Trax groaned as he thrust into the small body beneath him. Raphael’s eyes were glazed as he neared his third climax. They were both already hot, sweaty and covered in cum. Trax brought his hand down to cup the turtle’s face and put one finger in his mouth. Raph quickly brought his focus to sucking on the digit.

 

Trax moaned at the tongue working his finger as he would a cock. He sped his thrusting and grunted when the turtle tightened around him as he came. “Fuck!” Raph growled when he came. Trax’s thrusts faltered as he came hard, into the small body.

 

“Shit...” Raph groaned as Trax pulled out of his body. Trax flopped to the bed beside him and tried to steady his breathing.

 

“Trax...” Raph gasped and the triceraton looked to him and their mouths intertwined in a heated kiss. When they pulled apart and they could breathe again. Trax moved to straddle the sexy body beside him.

 

“Pull down your mask for me.” He said and it caught the turtle by surprise. “What?” Trax nodded. “Mask. Off.” Raph reluctantly slid the red cloth from his eyes and down around his neck. “Like this?” He asked and  Trax nodded. He brought his hands to gently cup the back of Raphael’s head and laid a kiss between his eyes.

 

Traximus smiled when the turtle did as told, he slid a finger under the fabric and pulled it, raising Raph’s neck slightly. “You look so vulnerable without the fiery fabric around your eyes...” Trax spoke strongly yet low in his chest, quietly. It made the hothead shiver.

 

“You ready?” Trax asked and Raph nodded, his eyes shone with lust. Trax lined up with the small body again and pushed just his head in; Raph whined.

 

“You do know you won’t be able to go home tomorrow. You won’t be able to walk through the Nexus.” He said and pushed all they way in in one quick motion. Raph gasped and shifted against the sudden intrusion. “You wait till I get you under me. Then we’ll who see who can walk.” He growled.

  
“Let me know when you wanna top,” Trax growled and Raph grunted. He knew he wouldn’t be topping for a while, Trax was having too much fun... not that he was complaining.


	2. Leonardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo - Usagi are in the forest... and things get hot

“This place is beautiful!” Leo gazed around the trees that were just losing their pink blossoms. “It is, I’ve lived here most of my life and it is still breathtaking.” Usagi sighed and sat down against a tree stump, Leonardo sat next to him.

 

“May I make an odd request?” Usagi asked out of nowhere. “Okay...” Leonardo was caught off guard.

 

Usagi shifted so he was suddenly on his knees straddling Leo’s lap. “Pull your mask off for me,” Usagi said and Leo gave a questioning look. “What? My mask? Why?” Usagi blushed under the snow white fur.

 

“I’ve never seen you without it. I said it was odd...” Usagi was about to take back his request when Leo moved. He pulled the tales of the fabric down, taking the mask with them. Usagi was momentarily unable to move.

 

Without the mask, Leonardo’s eyes seemed bigger, rounder; sharper in color.

 

Leo smiled uncomfortable and Usagi as brought back to reality. “Usagi, see something you like?” Usagi leaned in and kissed him, it quickly got heated.

 

Leo untucked and untied the ronin’s shirt and pushed on the silks. Usagi began taking the pads off his partner as they continued to kiss passionately.

 

Leo pulled away and they both gasped for air. They were both completely naked now. Leo could feel his slit tighten as it strained to hold his erection, Usagi’s was already beginning to peak out. “Leonardo...” Usagi moaned when he let himself out, he was gasping. Leo smiled and wrapped his still hand around the heated flesh.

 

Usagi shivered and tried to get Leo to move, he didn’t. Instead, he brought his free hand to play with one of Usagi’s nipples. The rabbit moaned loudly as he pushed his body closer to Leo’s. “Please...” He begged and Leo smiled. “Get up,” Leo said and Usagi did as told. Leo got on his knees and kissed the head of Usagi’s member.

 

“Shell..” Usagi gasped and Leo looked at him questioningly, Usagi shrugged. “Wi~th you too long.” He said, is arousal slurring his speech. Leo kissed his member again and licked slowly up the shaft. He suddenly deep throated Usagi and the ronin gasped. “Lord...” His breathing was labored as he leaned on a nearby tree for support.

 

Usagi climaxed much earlier than he wanted, but it hit him hard nonetheless. Leonardo drank all the rabbit gave him and licked the gasping ronin clean. When Usagi could breathe he leaned down to kiss Leonardo. “My turn,” Leo said and took Usagi by the hips. He pulled the bunny closer and spread the rabbit’s legs to the outside of his own.

 

Leo pushed a finger into the rabbit’s mouth and he sucked and licked the digit. When Leo deemed ready, he pulled out his finger; he had Usagi turn around, kneel, and bend so his ass was in the air for Leo’s easy access. Leo spread the ronin’s cheeks and gently pushed in the finger, Usagi moaned.

 

“Leonardo... Lord.... please.” Usagi shifted back onto the finger Leo pushed forward at the same time. Forcing Usagi to take the entire finger at once, he gasped and arched his back. Leo didn’t move till the rabbit was moaning and begging for it.

 

Leo pulled out his finger and pulled the lube out of his belt, Usagi thought he forgot to bring any.

 

Leo lubed two fingers and gently pushed them into the hole winking at him. Usagi grunted at the intrusion but pushed back on the fingers nonetheless. Leo scissored and prepped Usagi; when he was deemed the rabbit ready he slicked his member and put both hands on Usagi’s hips. “Ready?” Leo asked, Usagi moaned and pushed back against Leonardo He guided his partner down onto his member slowly. Usagi groaned at the slow pace, but let it continue. Leo got about halfway in and pulled Usagi down quickly so he was impaled on the organ and sitting in Leo’s lap.

 

Usagi’s back arched and he groaned. “I hate you...” Usagi moaned and Leo smiled, “No you don’t. If you did, you wouldn’t let me do this...” Leo brought the rabbit’s head back and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Usagi pulled away and smiled. “You do look sexy without your mask, and I know what to ask for more often.” Usagi laughed when Leo rolled his eyes.

 

“You ready?” He asked and Usagi ground his hips forward and Leo moaned. “Damn it, rabbit.” He said and lifted Usagi off his lap then dropped him back down, impaling him again. He continued this as he got faster.

 

Usagi came and Leo came after, filling Usagi with his hot seed.

 

Usagi sat there as he calmed down. Leo played with the cotton tail as he caught his breath. “I love you, you pestering turtle,” Usagi said and Leo laughed.

 

“I love you too, you uptight fuzzball.”


	3. Michelangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelangelo and Casey hit it off in a hot drunken spur

They were up late at Casey’s apartment drinking. “I’m horny...” Mikey whined and Casey smiled. “I’m open.” He said and Mikey smiled. He put his beer to the side and unzipped Casey’s pants; revealing his hardened member.

 

Mikey made quick work of bringing it into his mouth and sucking feverishly. Casey moaned and thrust once into the hot mouth touching him. Casey reached down and pulled the mask off the turtle and let it fall into his own lap. Mikey sucked harder when he felt the fabric come off and Casey gasped as his sudden orgasm hit him hard.

 

Mikey swallowed and sat up to look at Casey. “What?” Mikey asked and Casey was shocked and the worried tone in the turtle’s voice. “What do you mean, what?”

 

“Why did you take my mask off?” He asked and Casey shrugged. “I wanted to see you without it. That’s all.” He said and he could see Mikey relax. “I’m still on,” Mikey said and rubbed the slit on the head of Casey member with one finger, Casey squirmed before he could stop himself.

 

“Then come on.” Casey quickly worked his pants off and Mikey got into his lap. “You wanna prep?” Casey asked and Mikey shook his head, they had gone earlier and he was still open.

 

“Ok.” Casey lubed his member and Mikey sat down on it. “God, Mikey you are so tight.” Casey groaned and Mikey slowly bounded on his member.

 

“Your eyes, Mikey, they look so much bigger without your mask. Brighter too, it’s sexy.” He said and kissed Mikey between the eyes and Mikey smiled; he sped up his pace.

 

Mikey’s breath hitched and he came. Casey grabbed his member and pumped it in time with the turtle's movements. Mikey chured loudly and ground his body against the human under him.

 

Casey grabbed Mikey’s hips and help him down close to his body as he came. He came deep inside the turtle and Mikey gasped at the warm feeling deep inside him.

  
“I think you are sexy without your mask,” Casey said and slid it back on the turtle; who just pulled it down around his neck. “Then leave it off for a while.”


	4. Donatello

Donatello

 

“I’m tired,” Leatherhead said plainly and Donnie shrugged. “Then go to bed, I’m not stopping you.” Leatherhead looked at the samples they have collected and rolled his eyes. “I’m aware you are not stopping me, but I want you to come with me.” Donnie took off his glasses and looked at Leatherhead. “I know you know how much work we still have to do.” Don came back and Leatherhead nodded.

 

“I do, but it will be there in the morning. Did you sleep last night?” Leatherhead pushed and Donnie shook his head. Leatherhead took the samples out of the turtle’s hands and put them on the table. “You know this is unhealthy, for both of us.” He said and Don nodded. “I know. I just want to get done.” Leatherhead nodded “I know.” He said and guided Donnie off the stool and to their bedroom.

 

“How tired are you?” Donnie asked and Leatherhead shrugged, “Why?” He asked as he moved the covers and laid down. “I’m kinda.... wanting to do something else.” He smiled and Leatherhead nodded. “I could go for that.” Donnie smiled as he crawled into bed next to Leatherhead and they kissed heatedly.

 

Leatherhead pulled Don’s mask off and pulled away. “Open.” He said and Donnie smiled, he opened his mouth and Leatherhead used the mask as a gag around the turtle's head. Leatherhead pulled the turtle on top of him and kissed the turtle, the fabric between their kiss turning them both on.

 

Leatherhead grabbed the lube and lubed his finger. As they kissed, Leatherhead brought his hands down to stroke the tail of the turtle. Don chured and Leatherhead moaned as the sounds vibrated against him.

 

He gently pushed a finger into the tight hole and Don pulled away, “Easy, my love.” Leatherhead whispered and Donnie tried to relax. He felt Leatherhead’s hand move up from his tail to his slit. “Go~g” Donnie moaned around the gag as he dropped down. Leatherhead shifted them and so Donnie was on his shell against the mattress and Leatherhead was between his legs, towering over him.

 

Leatherhead thrust his finger in and out slowly of the tight hole surrounding him.

 

Donnie groaned as the intruder moved and he wished Leatherhead would do something with his member. He was so hard.

 

As if responding to the unspoken demand, Leatherhead leaned down and kissed the leaking member in front of him. Don bucked his hips to the mouth, Leatherhead opened his mouth in time for Don to thrust into it. He sucked the turtle as he added a second finger. Donnie knew prep got easier, but he wasn’t fond of being scissored. He knew if he wasn’t prepped well Leatherhead entering him would hurt far worse.

 

He endured the fingers he tried to enjoy the mouth of his mate around him. Leatherhead brought his free hand back down to again stroke and massage the tail of his mate. Donnie moaned and chured as his tail was touched.

 

Leatherhead deemed Donnie ready and pulled his fingers out, he lubed his member and got into position. He kissed Don through the mask and groaned. Donnie pushed his body against Leatherhead and Leatherhead pushed Donnie back to the mattress.

 

“I love when you have that royal band owning you. Making you mine.” Leatherhead’s gruff voice had Donnie whimpered and moaning and writhing on the bed. Leatherhead lined to Donnie’s entrance and gently rocked in. “God...” Donnie groaned in pain at the intrusion. Leatherhead bit his exposed neck and shoulders. Donnie was left helpless to moan through the pain and pleasure rocking his entire body.

 

Leatherhead felt them both coming to a quick climax, he wanted to hold on a little longer.

 

“Leatherhead... god... I am so close!” Donnie practically screamed around the mask. “Not yet, my love.” Leatherhead wrapped a tight hand around his mate’s member and Donnie groaned.

 

“Beg. Beg for your release.” Leatherhead’s strong, owning voice made Don want to shoot then and there. He probably would have if not for the hand holding him on the edge.

 

“Please, Leatherhead, please let me cum.” He smiled at the dirty talk, he loved being humiliated in this way.

 

“Why should I let you?” Leatherhead bit Donnie and he screamed in ecstasy. “Because!” Donnie said as he calmed down, he was to fog brained to continue his thought.

 

“Because why?” Leatherhead tightened his grip and Donnie arched against him. “Because I have been a good boy.” Donnie knew what happened when he praised himself, that is why he did it.

 

“You know better than to speak highly of yourself, boy.” Leatherhead watched the pleasure glaze his mate’s eyes.

 

After a particularly breathtaking thrust, Leatherhead came hard into his mate. Donnie arched with a feeling of pure bliss as he was filled by his mate.

 

“Leatherhead please!” Donnie groaned around the mask.

 

“Hold yourself,” Leatherhead demanded and Donnie groaned. He took the place of Leatherhead’s hand with his own. He wanted to release so bad, but he really did love what came next.

 

Leatherhead reached to the turtle and pulled off the mask, leaving a stinging slap on his round ass.

 

Leatherhead leaned back on the bed and Donnie crawled between his legs, he waited for the inevitable command. “Clean me.” Leatherhead gave the word and Donnie wrapped his eager mouth around his mate's cock.

 

When Leatherhead felt he was clean he nodded to Don, who frantically stroked himself as he sucked his mate's member.

 

Donnie came and moaned feverishly around his dominator’s cock. The vibrations sending Leatherhead into an unexpected climax. He came in Don’s mouth Donnie drank every drop of the hot seed.

 

Both spent, they lay together, holding each other in their arms. “Is that the other thing you wanted?” Leatherhead teasted as sleep pulled at both of them.

 

“Yeah.”


End file.
